


En la Repisa de Vidrio mas Alta

by Ellalba



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Toys, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Romance, Small toys Big feelings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellalba/pseuds/Ellalba
Summary: (Traducción de On the upper glass shelf de courgette96)Hace una vez había un soldado de plomo con una grieta en el rostro, que vivía bajo la cama con todos los otros objetos olvidados.Hace una vez había una muñeca en la repisa mas alta, donde están las cosas delicadas.Hay muchas cosas que los separan: una habitación entera, una repisa entera, la Sombra que se desliza bajo la cama. Y algo mas grande aun, que les permitirá superarlo todo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the upper glass shelf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098113) by [courgette96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courgette96/pseuds/courgette96). 



> Muchas gracias a courgette96 por dejarme traducir su hermosa historia a español
> 
> Historia basada en el Soldadito de Plomo

El cuarto era una habitación, lo había sido por un largo tiempo. Desde que el ahora-padre había sido un niño pequeño, lo cual había sido hace tanto tiempo atrás, que ya no quedaban muchos juguetes que lo recordaran.

El más viejo miembro de la habitación, el único que podía hablar de esos tiempos era el amable búho, cuyas plumas habían sido hace tiempo de un reluciente bronce y ahora eran nada menos que grises. Aunque al búho no parecía importarle, ya que sus coloridas plumas se habían desteñido durante maravillosas aventuras en el parque y más allá, la clase de aventuras a las que nada más los juguetes más adorados y queridos podían ir.

Kylo había admirado al búho por un tiempo. Tan alto y majestuoso incluso siendo viejo y frágil. Y qué nombre tan grandiosos poseía, incluso si se hacía pasar por uno más común. Ya que cuando el búho era nuevo y reluciente, el niño que lo adoraba apenas podía pronunciar una palabra. Así que había llamado al búho "Ben", lo cual era mucho más fácil de pronunciar.

El búho había conservado el nombre desde entonces. Usándolo como una placa lleno de orgullo, lo cual era algo que Kylo la verdad no podía comprender.

Claro que no lo de tener un nuevo nombre.

Orgullo.

Kylo no podía comprender lo que significaba tener orgullo, porque él no era un amado búho que era bueno y sabio. El no estaba en la cama, elevado justo al lado de la almohada para recibir besos en la noche y sonrisas en la mañana. 

El era un soldado de juguete con una grieta en la cara.

Así que el estaba a donde los juguetes rotos pertenecen.

La Sombra bajo la cama se movía y desplegaba, aferrándose a él. Si hubiera sido de noche, Kylo tal vez se encogería en si mismo, aferrando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos. Pero el sol seguía afuera, así que tenía que mantener la espalda derecha y su mano en el mango de su espada. Incapaz de luchar, e incapaz de esconderse.

Y de todos modos la Sombra se deslizaba.

Ya Ya pequeño, susurraba con sus muchas bocas. Si te mueves demasiado, podrías romperte, yo soy lo único que previene que te quiebres en pedazos.

Kylo sabia que tenia que ser la verdad.

La grieta en su rostro era horrible y desfigurada que corría desde arriba de su ceja hasta el lado de su cuello. Se acababa en su hombro con un cruel giro que siendo menos afortunado habría acabado quitando el brazo.

No que había cambiado mucho con lo roto que estaba. Su pintura se había descarapelado, dejando nada más que la oscura capa de base. Solo su rostro y manos reteniendo su color; eran la única prueba de que su único color nunca fue tan oscuro.

A veces olvidaba, y muy a menudo. Con tanto tiempo bajo la cama, tanto tiempo roto, que ya no podía recordar un tiempo en que el estaba completo. El sabia que debio de haber pasado, lla que ningún juguete nace defectuoso. Tal vez hubo un tiempo en que él era amado, por mas ridícula que sonara la idea.

Pero el nunca sabria, porque el vivía bajo la cama, olvidado.

Y los juguetes olvidados olvidan.

A veces, soñaba con manos pequeñas ciegamente buscando bajo la cama, buscando algo preciado. En vez encontrandolo a el, y aunque no imaginaba que sería un hallazgo impresionante, tal vez sería causa suficiente para que lo colocaran en una repisa.

No estaba en estado para dirigir un ejército, y definitivamente no podía unirse a los soldados vestidos de blanco y beige que veía de lejos desde su lugar en el suelo. ¿Pero tal vez le permitirían unirseles desde los lados?¿Y a lo mejor incluso, un alma paciente y gentil tomaría un poco de pintura y esmalte para tratar de salvar lo que podía repararse?

El sabía que no merecía semejante privilegio. Sabía que la grieta en su rostro venía de del descuido de un niño, que ese descuido significaba que no valía o era nada.

Pero el sueño era dulce, y los días muy largos, de seguro no haría daño pasarlos con una fantasía?

La Sombra se movió, volviéndose más y más pesada, cubriéndolo todo. Con Kylo tan oscuro, y con la Sombra cubriéndolo, se camuflajea a la oscuridad perfectamente.

Yo te protejo, había susurrado una vez, sus innumerables ojos formando nuevas cicatrices en la piel de Kylo. Si te encuentran, roto e inútil, ¿Que pensaran de ti? No te pueden reparar; ¿por que no deberían echarte a la basura?

Kylo no podía hablar, de poder, hubiera dejado escapar un gemido.

A veces parecía que la Sombra podía leer su mente, y nunca fallaba en decirle que tan equivocado estaba. Pero igual, Kylo nunca podía enojarse, porque la Sombra era mucho mas vieja que el, mucho más que cualquier cosa aqui. Era sabio, y había hecho mucho por el.

Así que simplemente suspiraba en su mente y esperaba.

Y esperaba.

Hasta que venía la noche. Hasta que la luna brillaba a través de las pálidas cortinas, entonces podía moverse.

Y se movia.

Kylo no se atrevía aventurarse fuera de la Sombra, pero era lo suficientemente valiente para asomarse en sus bordes. Y después de levantarse a sus pies, teniendo cuidado de su frágil hombro, se apresuraba a los bordes de su hogar hasta el pie de la cama, el cual podía escalar.

No era muy alto, pero era suficiente, y si estiraba su brazo y agachaba la cabeza podía ver mas alla que de dia. Mas y mas alto hasta la repisa más alta, hecha de cristal, donde la muñeca de porcelana despertaba.

Kylo no tenia forma de estar seguro, con lo fácil que olvidaba, con lo roto que estaba, pero estaba bastante seguro de que estaba enamorado de esa muñeca.

Cuando por primera vez lo había visto, había sido su primera vez tentando los límites de su pequeño mundo. La Sombra desaprobó, pero lo dejo ir. Asi que habia ido a los límites de su territorio, y se sentó en el suelo.

Fue en ese momento en que lo vio por primera vez. Al principio pensó que la luz de luna estaba jugando trucos con sus ojos, porque la creación de tanta fragilidad y palidez no podía ser nada más que un eco de luz de luna, para ser destrozado en miles de pedazos para siempre con el más ligero de los rozes.

Pero no podía serlo, porque el rayo de luna se movió, había caminado, y hablado con palabras arrogantes que Kylo podía oír pero no comprender, y había sido asombroso. En ese momento Kylo comprendió que la delicada figura era todo más que frágil, que la porcelana era más dura y fuerte que el plomo. Porque mientras el muñeco caminaba en su repisa como un General, o un Emperador, Kylo se escondía en La Sombra, mirando con anhelo lo que no podía tener.

Al principio no pudo evitar sentir celos de su confianza. De sus verdes ojos y cabello pelirrojo. De la ropa que no era puramente negra, gris en gran parte, con rayas blancas y una hebilla de plata. Pero la envidia se fue disminuyendo cuando recordó todo lo que él no era, y nunca seria.

Pero este muñeco era nuevo, hermoso, fascinante, y una grandiosa recompensa por aventurarse tan lejos. Y aunque lo hacía sentir triste, decidió que no podía odiarlo por eso.

Asi que volvio la noche siguiente, porque una mirada mas no lastimaria a nadie.

La noche siguiente, vio como el muñeco se despertaba. Vio cómo marchaba en su repisa, se sentaba, paraba y marchaba de nuevo. Vio cómo observaba a los juguetes de abajo, con su pálido rostro sin ninguna expresión. Y Kylo vio como nadie se encontraba a su nivel, ni siquiera en la repisa de abajo. Miro alrededor de la habitación, y vio como todos los juguetes despertaban abajo, algunos a plena vista, otros en círculos conspiradores con susurros que no podia oir. Nadie daba siquiera un vistazo hacia arriba.

Kylo devolvió la mirada a la figura de pelo rojo, como caminaba, marchaba y se mantenía ocupado.

A Kylo le pareció muy solitario, solo en la repisa de vidrio.

Y el corazón del soldado se llenó de simpatía, por que el tambien se sentia solo.

Asi que volvio la noche siguiente, porque una mirada mas no lastimaria a nadie.

Esa noche, las piezas de ajedrez se metieron en una batalla, y la muñeca observó el juego. El le lanzaba órdenes a las piezas, y aunque no le respondian obedecieron sus palabras, hasta la victoria.

Kylo entonces aprendió que la muñeca era muy inteligente, y lo había impresionado grandiosamente.

Así que volvió la noche siguiente. Y la noche que siguió.

Y la noche después.

Una noche, vio al gato merodear la habitación, ya que la puerta había sido dejada abierta. Vio como salto al radiador, entonces sobre la silla de madera, y trepó arriba y arriba hasta que llegó a la repisa de el muñeco.

Kylo nunca había estado tan lleno de miedo. Se levantó a sus pies, y antes de siquiera pensar que estaba haciendo, escaló al pie de la cama. ¡Necesitaba saber que ese gato no le causará ningún daño o lo lastimara!

No se le ocurrió hasta después de que su hombro herido no se había roto de su atrevimiento.

En ese momento, en todo lo que podía pensar era el delicado muñeco, y el cruel descuidado de un gato.

Se apresuró en escalar, estirando su pequeño cuerpo a lo más lejos que podía, y al subir lo que vio lo dejó aturdido.

La muñeca nunca había estado en ningún peligro! En vez, el gato había puesto su cabeza delicadamente en la repisa y el muñeco lo estaba acariciando con sus pequeñas manos. El gato ronroneaba, y el muñeco reía.

Y Kylo miró, y sintió su pequeño corazón llenarse con su asombro por el peculiar muñeco y sus muchos talentos.

Después de eso, nunca hubo dudas de volver o no. Volvería tantas veces como noches le dieran.

Hoy, el muñeco estaba recargándose en la repisa, observando las piezas de ajedrez y mostrando su desdén a la pobre estrategia. Kylo sonrió al ver como su nariz se arrugaba.

Se le había ocurrido que deve ser grosero observar sin permiso. Si pudiera hablar con el muñeco, definitivamente se disculparia.

Pero el y la muñeca nunca se conocieron, y él era demasiado débil como para detenerse de mirarlo.

Podría observar para siempre, pero siempre demasiado pronto escuchaba movimiento a sus espaldas.

Su corazón se hundió en su pecho, porque sabía que la Sombra no estaba feliz.

Vuelve pequeño soldado, la Sombra susurraba, estas demasiado lejos, es muy peligroso.

“Una noche mas,” Kylo pedía, ¿Como pudieron haber pasado más que unos minutos?¿De seguro en una noche de invierno había un poco más de tiempo para sentir felicidad?

Han sido horas, y el sol está saliendo, dijo la Sombra, mandando fragmentos de oscuridad a rodear sus talones. Vuelve a donde te puedo proteger.

“Una hora mas,” el soldado suplicaba, porque la Sombra sabía que era mejor ¿Tal vez podría darle esto?¿Tal vez lo protege lo suficiente para que permaneciera un tiempo más?

Eres codicioso, y te causara dolor, la Sombra reprendió, su suave voz tan afilada como cuchillos. Causará que te quiebres, si no vuelves.

“Un momento más,” rogó el juguete. Pero el momento pasó, y así dejo que la Sombra lo llevara, sus ojos nunca dejando la muñeca hasta que desapareció de su vista, escondido por el borde de la cama.

Fue suficiente, ese pequeño momento. Uno mas y seria codicia.

Kylo volvió a su lugar, se acostó en el suelo de nuevo y espero a que el sol saliera.

Esperaría otro dia, y cuando vuelva la noche, se aventuraria al borde de la Sombra y observaría a el muñeco a la distancia.

Y sería suficiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un enorme cambio cae en la vida de Kylo, ¿sera para lo mejor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice algunas correcciones en la gramática.

Como es muchas veces el caso, el gran evento que cambió su vida vino de las acciones desconsideradas de una persona.

“Te juro por Dios, si lo perdiste-”

“¡Que no lo perdí!¡ Probablemente se cayó por aca!”

Las palabras provenían más allá de las sombras, acompañadas por pasos que hacían que el suelo temblara.

“¿Ya revisaste debajo de la cama?”

“¿Porque demonios estaria ahi?”

“¡Solo hazlo, Gorge!”

La Sombra apretó su agarre sobre el, aún más sofocante que antes. Kylo no podía respirar, mucho menos moverse. Aunque incluso si pudiera hacerlo, no lo haría: la Sombra nada mas lo estaba protegiendo de las crueldades del mundo.

Era el deber de Kylo aceptar sus cuidados.

Y de todos modos, en esa extraordinaria tarde sucedió lo imposible: la Sombra fallo. Una mano ciega, barrio el suelo de la cama hasta que sintió a Kylo por accidente con sus dedos.

“Pero que…”

La mano lo envolvió, y la mente de Kylo se vio llena de pánico mientras lo jalaba hacia la luz. Su visión se fue ciega por lo brillante que era - ¡había sido un largo, largo tiempo! - y la habitación en la que se encontraba era un borrón de paredes color crema y sábanas azul cielo. Habían colores mas fuertes tambien, maron de una vieja cobija y verde oscuro de una pequeña silla de madera. Edredones y libros y un armario de madera cubiertos de marcas de tiempo y uso.

Era disonante, pero encajaba, porque todo tenía las marcas de ser un hogar.

“Oye ¿Esto es tuyo?”

“No, no lo es. Aunque parece antiguo. A lo mejor era de tu papa.”

“Mi papa no es antiguo.”

“Si, si, como sea. Solo ponlo en esa repisa de alla.”

Sintió como lo mueven, escucho el suave ‘clunk’ del plomo contra madera mientras lo bajaban. Por pura casualidad lo habían posicionado frente a la habitación, y pronto su visión se aclaró lo suficiente para verla a todo detalle.

Si hubiera podido perder el aliento, sin duda lo habría hecho.

¡La altura era inmensa desde aquí arriba! Muchisimo mas alto que al pie de la cama, ¡Y mucho más alto de lo que recordaba alguna vez haber estado! ¡Había tanto que ver desde aquí!

La cama, y el lugar debajo de ella. Su mundo entero por tanto tiempo.

Parecía tan pequeño desde aquí.

Podía ver a la Sombra temblando, revolviéndose en sí misma mientras trataba de mandar sus zarcillos para tratar de tomarlo, pero Kylo estaba demasiado lejos para que pudiera alcanzarlo. Ni siquiera podía su voz.

Él sabía que quería que volviera. El sabía que debía obedecer lo que le ordenaba, pero ¡Por su vida no podía ver cómo podría! No había forma de bajar que pudiera discernir, y no podía arriesgarse trepar para abajo usando las grietas en la madera.

Era demasiado peligro. No lo lograra.

La Sombra se remolcó un poco más, haciendo que Kylo sintiera culpa aunque fuera incapaz de ver una solución.

Tal vez, cuando caiga la noche, cuando se pudiera mover, podría averiguar algo. Tal vez, si trabajaba lo suficiente por una solución, su protector no estaría demasiado infeliz.

Sin embargo en cuanto el sol se metio, sus esfuerzos de regresar se frenaron inmediatamente al escuchar una voz directamente encima de él.

“Eres nuevo.”

Kylo alzo la vista rapidamente, e inmediatamente se congelo del choque de algeria por lo que vio.

Era el ¡Era el muñeco!

Kylo no lo había notado, no se había dado cuenta que el estaba en el estante que había estado espiando con anhelo desde lejos. Pero ahora reconocía la madera, los tablones, y la única repisa de vidrio justo en la cima, ligeramente más delgada que las demás. Esa única repisa de vidrio donde el muñeco de porcelana estaba guardado.

Y el muñeco lo estaba observando desde arriba, recargándose sobre el panel de vidrio para poder mirar a Kylo. Sus ojos - verde, gris, gris-verde, tan bello color - eran penetrantes al fijarlos al rostro agrietado de Kylo.

Kylo se sintió tan sorprendido ante la vista que ni siquiera podía pensar en su respuesta, en vez bruscamente dijo las primeras palabras que le llegaron a la mente. “Yo no soy nuevo. Soy muy viejo, sabes.”

En cuanto se escuchó a sí mismo, se sonrojo. Eso no había sonado como una respuesta particularmente astuta.

Aunque al muñeco no pareció importarle. Inclinó su cabeza de una forma condescendiente. “Nuevo aqui, entonces,” corrigió, mirando de forma expectativa a Kylo.

“Yo supongo”

“Solo las mentes débiles suponen,” digno el muñeco, levantando su barbilla. “Solo me importan los que saben.”

Kylo ladeo la cabeza. “Pero, ¿Que y si nadamas se lo que puedo suponer?”

El muñeco resopló ante eso, y el corazón de Kylo se hundió al pensamiento de que tal vez ya había perdido su paciencia con el. Honestamente no había tenido intención de eso.

“¿Me dices tu nombre?” pregunto tentativamente, esperanto continuar la conversación y poner la irritación a sus espaldas. “¿Que pueda saber eso al menos?”

“Hux.”

Hux.

Kylo repitió el nombre en su mente una y otra vez, en diferentes tonos y en diferentes acentos. Sonaba a dulce música en su mente, de la clase cuya melodía podría escuchar para siempre.

Hux entrecerró sus ojos. “¿No me darás el tuyo?”

Kylo se sonrojo, e inmediatamente corrigió su error. “Yo soy Kylo.”

Al inclinar la cabeza, se recargó más, hasta que la mitad de su torso estaba suspendido sobre la oscura nada debajo. Y aunque el estante de madera en la que Kyle estaba era ligeramente más grande que la repisa de vidrio de Hux, no lo detendría de una caída.

El corazón de Kylo se encogió de miedo con la idea. “No deverias de estar tan cerca del borde.”

Hux levanto una ceja. “¿Y por que no?”

“Te podrias caer.”

“Eh estado aqui por un largo tiempo,” contestó desdeñosamente, echando a un lado la preocupación de Kylo. El cual solo creció cuando Kylo vio que nadamas se estaba sosteniendo con una mano. “Conozco los riesgos, y cómo evitarlos. No tienes que preocuparte.”

“Creo que lo haré de todos modos,” contestó sinceramente Kylo. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

En verdad, se sentía algo ofendido al tener su preocupación ignorada.

El muñeco levantó sus cejas. “Tu serias el primero.”

“No creo que eso sea cierto,” Kylo refuto. “Tu debes ser muy querido, para estar tan alto. Fuera de todo peligro.”

“¿Lo soy?” Respondió Hux, un tono amargo en su voz. “Oh estaré aquí simplemente para ser olvidado.”

“No, es el primero. Tienes que estar bajo una cama para ser olvidado.”

Eso hizo que el muñeco pausara. Parecía algo castigado por el comentario de Kylo, lo cual para nada fue su intención. “¿De ahí es donde vienes tu?

“Eso creo.”

“¿Crees? ¿Acaso no sabes?”

Kylo encogió los hombros para ocultar su inquietud. “Ah sido un largo tiempo.”

“¿Un largo tiempo desde que?”

“Muchas cosas.”

Hux dejó escapar un soplido, cruzando los brazos. “¿Siempre eres asi?”

“¿Como asi?”

“Obscuro. Cryptico. Impenetrable.”

Kylo frunció el ceño. “No te comprendo. Sabes, estoy hecho de plomo,” contestó. “Soy demasiado denso.”

No se le había ocurrido que acababa de hacer una broma hasta que escuchó al muñeco soltar una risa. Inmediatamente se sitio cálido, si no muy brillante.

“¿Y qué más eres?” preguntó Hux, mucho más alegre que antes. Se inclinó más cerca de Kylo, quien de paso se estaba sintiendo mas y mas atrevido.

“Muchas cosas,” respondió Kylo, su voz mucho más firme esta vez. Y entonces, porque se atrevió, añadió: “Algunas de las cuales puedas valorar, yo espero.”

“¿Eres fuerte entonces?”

“Fuerte para mi tamaño.”

“¿Puedes escalar?”

Kylo pensó en el pie de la cama, el cual no era tan alto pero no ofrecía muchos agarres. “Adecuadamente.”

Los ojos de Hux brillaron. El tremor de ilusión en su voz igualado por el tremor de sus manos. “¿Puedes subir conmigo entonces?”

Kylo abrió la boca, pero inmediatamente la cerró. El asentimiento estaba al borde de sus labios, pero la razón y la precaución lo detuvieron de hablarla.

La falta de su respuesta hicieron que el entusiasmo de Hux se atenúan visiblemente. Kylo bajó la vista a sus pies, demasiado avergonzado como para mirarlo a los ojos. “Me romperé.”

Haber bajado la vista no le impidió escuchar el sonido de desdén. “No me gustan los cobardes.”

“Es la verdad.”

“Tu verdaderamente crees que...”

La perpleja realización en el tono de la voz de Hux hizo que Kylo levantara la mirada. El rostro que lo miraba era mucho menos duro que hace momentos, aunque no había perdido nada de su desafío y disgusto. “¿Cuando as visto plomo que se rompa?”

“Cada noche, cuando el sol sale,” Kylo respondió honestamente.

“Y aun sigues completo.”

“Tengo un protector.”

“Tu no pareces necesitar uno.”

Pero eso no era cierto, Kylo estaba seguro de ello. No podía creer que su debilidad estaba tan arraigada que no se mostraba en su rostro, o sus ojos. “Me romperé…” repitió con un tono roto, una de las únicas verdades que tenía.

Hux apretó sus labios y estudio a Kylo críticamente. Kylo soporto la mirada como mejor pudo, y solo volvió a respirar cuando el muñeco volvió a hablar.

“Sii no subiras, entonces por lo menos hablaras,” declaró. Se levantó enderezandose y alzando la barbilla. Y aunque lucía completamente majestuoso de esa forma, Kylo deploraba la pequeña distancia que se añadía entre ellos. “A sido un largo tiempo desde que tuve buena compañia, extraño una buena conversación.”

Y vaya, enorme responsabilidad te había confiado a los hombros de Kylo. Él verdaderamente quería impresionar a Hux, pero una eternidad pasada en la cama de la Sombra no le había dado practica para conversar. Dejado a comenzar la plática él solo, encontró que no sabía qué decir.

Se le ocurrió hablar de aquello que era su pasión, como la razón común decía. Aunque decirle al muñeco sobre todos los años que había pasado admirando a la distancia se sentía como algo demasiado atrevido para su primer encuentro. Puede que Kylo no supiera mucho, pero estaba seguro de eso.

Así que en vez de eso, hablo de la segunda cosa más hermosa que había captado su atención. “Veo luz de luna, a veces.”

Las palabras sonaban tontas incluso para sus propios oídos. Su bochorno era tanto que quería murmurar, sin embargo se forzó a sí mismo a hablar más alto para que el muñeco lo pudiera escuchar.

Hux bufo, visiblemente no impresionado con la confesión de Kylo. “Yo también,” dijo, su voz llena de confusión y un poco de condescendencia.  
Dolió, más en parte porque por una vez Kylo sabía que no lo merecía. Era hermoso, lo que veía, y Hux necesitaba entender antes de dar juicio.

“No como yo,” corrigió, gentil si no vehementemente. “Tu solo lo ves cuando toca el suelo o se envuelve con el polvo, o tal vez incluso cuando la cortina lo atrapa y cuando flota ligeramente en frente de ella. Pero yo…” Tragó saliva, sintiéndose cohibido de repente. “A veces parpadeo, y el arroyo filtrandose a traves de la cortina se vuelve un océano. Y nos rodea, nos sumerge, pero nada se ahoga. En vez, levanta todo - o lo haría si pudiera. Y es maravilloso.” Se le ocurrió a Kylo que tal vez no estaba siendo muy claro, pero sabía que no podía haber una mejor forma de describirlo. “A veces, bajo la cama, sentía que podría alcanzarla y dejar que me llevara lejos. Y sería como volar, yo creo.”

Hux parecía casi sobresaltado por las palabras de Kylo. Y era gratificante, de una forma, aunque no tanto como la ternura de su voz cuando pregunto: “¿Por qué no lo hiciste?”

En ese momento Kylo se sintió tímido, una palabra más amable para vergüenza. “Yo pensaba que me podría quebrar,” explico, y esta vez no pudo evitar el volumen de su voz bajando. “No estoy hecho para semejantes alturas.”

Hux bufo, aunque sonó más como un sonido de burla. “Y aun asi aqui estas, en el segundo estante más alto, justo debajo del mío.” Había desdén en su voz también, aunque Kylo esperaba que fuera dirigido a sus palabras antes que a sí mismo.

Hux lo estudió por un momento, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada mientras examinaba a Kylo. La repisa de vidrio hacia poco para proteger a Kylo de su vista. La cual era mucho más penetrante ahora que estaba tan cerca.

“Tienes tanto miedo de que todo te rompa,” Hux anunció finalmente, con mucha certitud y discernimiento. “No deberías de tenerlo. No eres tan frágil.”

Kylo retrocedió ante eso. La no-verdad doliendo mucho más que todo el desdén podría desear. “Tu no sabes eso.”

Pero Hux no se conmovió ante eso. Más que eso, estaba enojado, y las palabras que tenía para Kylo eran tan duras como sus rasgos. “Tu estas hecho de metal, y estas en una sola pieza. Yo soy de porcelana, y mis adentros son tan vacíos como cualquier otro como yo. Puedo sentir el eco cada vez que mis pies tocan el suelo. Cada paso que como es un recuerdo de mi propia fragilidad.” Apartó la mirada, sus ojos ardiendo con algo además de enojo. Su voz atenuó. “Y vienes tu, con tu plomo, y tu espada; podrías perdurar tanto. Tu cicatriz dice que lo has hecho.” Devolvió sus ojos a Kylo, y reclamó su compostura con un aliento profundo. “No te llames a ti mismo devil; no me da cariño.”

Kylo bajo la mirada, sintiéndose regañado por las palabras de Hux. Sin embargo no creía que tuviera la razón.

“Eres cruel,” dijo con un hilo de voz, las palabras del muñeco había sido cortantes y brutales, con propósito de serlos.

El rostro de Hux siguió inexpresivo. “Va sin decirlo. La crueldad es el precio de la verdad.”

Era un pensamiento triste, en la opinión de Kylo. Sus propias experiencias no podían desprobarlo, pero siempre había pensado que era porque sus propias verdades eran crueles.

Hux, de otra mano, parecía estar demasiado arriba como para que alguna tristeza lo alcanzara.

“No eres frágil” le dijo al muñeco con toda la confianza que pudo convocar.

“Estoy indicando un hecho.”

“Yo también. Y yo digo lo que yo se.” Kylo dejó escapar una sonrisa, y esta vez su broma fue a propósito. “Tomo órdenes muy bien,¿Lo ves?”

Hux lo miró por un momento, y dejó escapar una sonrisa. “Harías un buen soldado, entonces.”

Era un cumplido, Kylo lo sabía. El brillo en ojos verdes se lo decía. “¿En serio?”

“O tal vez no,” Hux dijo. “Demasiado singular para ser un peón. Si esto fuera ajedrez, yo te haría un caballero.”

Kylo no entendía completamente lo que acababa de ser dicho, pero se sentía alegrado por ello de todos modos. Sonrio timidamente. “Eso me gustaría.”

Se sorprendió al ver a Hux sobrecogerse con eso. Por un momento, penso que habia hecho algo mal, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ese no era el caso: el muñeco parecía sorprendido, pero contento al mismo tiempo. 

Y luego el rostro de Hux se enterneció. Se acostó en su estómago y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. “Dime más sobre luz de luna.”

Y porque Kylo era muy bueno tomando órdenes, lo hizo. Hablo de la luz de luna y polvo y de miles de otras cosas.

Habló hasta que se levantó el sol y se congeló para el dia, sus ojos fijados en Hux, el cual tenía la expresión más suave que alguna vez había visto en su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todo lo bueno puede durar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, saben como es estudiar

Kylo paso un buen tiempo en esa repisa.

Fue un tiempo muy feliz.

Todas las noches el correria al borde de su pizarra de madera, y Hux se apoyaba sobre el borde de la repisa de vidrio. Kylo siempre permanece de pie, para permanecer lo más cerca del muñeco.

Ellos hablaban, y no solo sobre luz de luna.

Hux habló sobre ajedrez una noche, y el deleite que le daba. El hablo sobre todas sus estrategias, sobre cómo pasaba todo el día planeando las para poder ejecutarlas por la noche. Hablo de la emoción de ver una batalla desplegarse como planeada, y de vencer a un rey con nada más que el poder de su mente.

Kylo pensó que sería más sencillo simplemente pararse en el tablero y volcar todas las piezas. Cuando lo menciono, Hux le dijo que él no entendía el juego.

Otra noche, Kylo habló sobre el amable búho, que tan sabio parecía. Cómo Kylo a veces deseaba ser como él, aunque tal vez no como un buho (El buho no tenía manos; parecía muy poco práctico). Hux se mofó de la idea de que alguien tan viejo podría ser algo más que decrépito. Kylo argumento que ya que él no conocía al búho, no podía estar seguro, y por lo tanto nadamas estaba suponiendo.

Hux lo llamo contrario de nuevo, pero no parecía nada enojado.

Y una noche, el gato brincó a la repisa.

Kylo había retrocedido, aferrando su espada con la mano en alarma.

Aunque el no sabia como lo haría, estaba dispuesto a ahuyentarlo de ahí a la primera señal de peligro. Puede que los pasos del felino fueran delicados y silenciosos, pero seguía siendo mucho más grande que cualquiera en la repisa. Y aunque fuera gentil, ella aún podía ser descuidada.

Pero Hux no compartía sus preocupaciones, y hizo todo más que lanzarse al lado de la gata. Se rió mientras ella lo acariciaba con su hocico, y sus manos subieron a acariciar su cuello mientras él la hocicaba de vuelta.

“¡Ah, señorita Millicent!” el saludo, tan feliz como nada. “Dime ¿Cómo te encuentras esta tarde?”

Viéndolo tan cómodo le recordaba a Kylo de la primera noche que los vio juntos, la noche que lo espoleó a subirse al pie de la cama. En aquel entonces, Hux ya estaba confiado, dándole caricias en la nariz y dejando que durmiera a su lado.

Pero ahora, lo llevo al siguiente nivel, colocando su cuello justo al lado de la quijada. Le daba ansiedad a Kylo, a pesar de no querer cuestionar el buen sentido de Hux.

“¿Confias en ella tan fácilmente?” pregunto, mirando al gato cautelosamente.

Hux siquiera parecía notarlo mientras arrullaba, rascando su barbilla. “¡Es un primor!”

“¡Es un gato!”

“Si, eso tambien,” Hux respondio distraidamente. El obviamente le estaba prestando la mas minima atencion a Kylo del todo.

Kylo sintió un agudo golpe de celos ante eso.

Y podría jurar que Millicent parecía estar presumiendo.

“¿Como as estado desde la última vez que nos vemos?” Hux le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

Millicent por supuesto que no contestó, porque era un gato. Pero eso no pareció molestarle a Hux, lla que siguió teniendo una conversación unilateral con ella.

Kylo lo observo todo, sus celos mezclados con diversión al ver a su muñeco tan cambiado. Era más blando con ella, y mucho menos guardado. Kylo lo adoraba.

El suponía que si Millicent era la única que sacaba ese lado de Hux, no la podría odiar completamente. Y más importante, le daría gusto a Hux si ambos se llevaran bien.

“Hola, Millicent,” el dijo, acercándose adelante y convocando toda la cordialidad que estaba en su pequeño cuerpo - no era mucha, tenía poca práctica siendo cordial. “Es muy lindo conocerle.”

Millicent se volteo para verlo de frente. Sus ojos marrones observando a Kylo perezosamente. Ella parpadeó una vez, lentamente.

Entonces ella se volteo y brinco de la repisa, hacia una silla y después a la alfombra, haciendo camino a la puerta.

¡Pero que grosero de ella!

“Eso fue muy cortés de tu parte,” Hux comentó con aprobación.

En otras circunstancias, Kylo se hubiera pavonado con el cumplido. Pero dado el caso, buffo y cruzó sus brazos. “Pero ella definitivamente no lo fue.”

“¡Oh detente!” Hux exclamó, callando sus protestas a un lado. “Es su manera de ser. Creo que en realidad te tiene bastante cariño, en realidad.”

“Ella es muy alta,” Kylo dijo mientras la miraba partir. “Le tenia bastante temor.”

“Tu temes muchas cosas,” Hux comento, no por la primera vez. Soltó una risa sin humor, y su primera pregunta estaba llena de ironía. “¿No crees que el mundo sea más benévolo que eso?”

Ese desdén estaba volviéndose más y más familiar ahora. Kylo creía que era una parte integral de el pequeño y feroz muñeco, aunque sí fue innato o adquirido el no podía saber, ni preguntar. Simplemente era la forma que Hux era.

Era la familiaridad que prevenía que lo hiriera. Era la falta de dolor que hizo que Kylo se diera cuenta que el desdén no estaba dirigido a él esta vez.

“¿Tu si?” el preguntó a forma de respuesta, ladeando la cabeza a un lado y mirando a Hux directamente a los ojos.

El ya sabía la respuesta de su pregunta. Fue confirmado cuando Hux visiblemente retrocedió, cuando su expresión se vio dolida, después dura, después triste. Y después las tres al mismo tiempo. Era años de emociones no mencionadas subiendo a la superficie, cada una demasiado impaciente para ser expresadas como para esperar su turno.

“Estoy atrapado aquí arriba, ¿No es así?” Hux contestó, su tono ausente de su voz de tanto sentimiento. Le causaba dolor a Kylo haber sido la cause de ello.

Le dolia aun mas saber que habia poco que podia hacer al respecto.

“Yo seria bondadoso contigo,” Kylo dijo en una voz pequeña, porque por honesto que fuera su ofrenda también sería pequeña.

¿Que valor tiene la bondad de algo tan roto?

Para casi nada, Kylo penso.

Pero Hux rio una risa melancólica, sonrió una sonrisa triste, y hablo con un cariño y reverencia que podría parecer que el pensaba lo contrario. “Tu ya lo eres,” él dijo, su voz rompiéndose ligeramente al final.

Se acercó para arrodillarse en el vidrio, inclinándose sobre el borde aún más. Desde una distancia más cercana, Kylo podía ver la suavidad agregada a sus características, traídas a la luz por su vulnerabilidad. Rastros de gris en sus ojos verdes, llevados a la luz por melancolía. Labios ligeramente abiertos en vez de estar en una dura línea.

Lucia hermoso de esa manera.

Era terrible, lo hermoso que se veía en su tristeza.

“Entonces deseo continuar,” Kylo susurro a través de la opresión en su garganta y corazón. “Por el tiempo que me dejes.”

Hux dejó escapar su aliento y sonrió. Sus ojos fijados en los de Kylo, ilegibles excepto por el anhelo que los llenaba.

“¿No podrias subir arriba?” pregunto, en un tono de voz más callado y más frágil que Kylo había escuchado antes.

“Yo no soy tan valiente,” respondió Kylo, ahogándose en su vergüenza.

“¿No podrias volar?”

“No sabría como,” él explicó, sintiendo sus fallas como una navaja.

Hux suspiro. “Yo crei que veias luz de luna,” lamento. Una vez más en broma. Una vez más en tristeza.

“La luz de luna no es benévola.” Kylo susurro.

Si lo fuera, lo hubiera envolvido en luz y reparado. Le hubiera susurrado sus secretos y le habría dejado ser fuerte. O se habría ido por completo, y dejaría que Kylo olvidara que había algo más que oscuridad.

En vez, habia dejado que observara, y supiera todo lo que nunca tendría, y lo que nunca sería.

Que cruel, entonces, que Kylo aun lo amara tanto.

Pero él no deseaba persistir en su dolor, no cuando el dolor de Hux era tan visible en frente de él. No cuando el astuto táctico, su brillantez y orgullo estaban tan opacados por tristeza. Cuando sus hombros se hundieron y su cabeza se decaía, y era definitivamente culpa de Kylo.

“A veces me pregunto si siquiera eres real,” Hux susurro, como una confesión. “Algo que añoré en mi tiempo de soledad. O un cruel rastro de luz de luna.”

“¡Yo soy real!” Kylo aseguró, alento, exclamo. Empujó su mano hacia el cielo, hacia Hux. Sus dedos estirados, sus piernas temblando del esfuerzo, se estrecho. “¡Mira lo real que soy!”

Era tan importante que se lo probara a Hux. Tan importante darle la única certidumbre que podía darle.

Hux se estrechó para abajo tan bien, recostado en su estómago y estirando su brazo tan lejos como podía ir. Incluso así, sus manos apenas se podían tocar. Las puntas de sus dedos rozando entre si, los guantes de ambos previniendo que sintieran piel.

Pero era suficiente.

“¿Lo vez?” Kylo pregunto sin aliento. Su brazo temblando del esfuerzo. Estaba dispuesto a pasar una eternidad de esta forma.

Hux fijó sus ojos en él, y dejó escapar un suspiro que era en partes alivio y asombro. “En verdad eres muy real.”

Kylo trago saliva. “Al igual que tu.”

Hux abrió su boca, la cerró, y sin indicación de quererlo retrocedió su mano.

Kylo bajo la suya lentamente, nunca apartando la mirada de Hux mientras lo hacía. Hux tampoco apartó sus ojos.

Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo.

Había tanto que Kylo quería decir.

“Yo aprendería a ser valiente por ti,” el murmuro, esperando que esas inadecuadas palabras fueran entendidas.

Y Hux si entendía. Kylo lo sabía, porque sonrió tristemente y asintió con finalidad, y hablo con una promesa tan seria como la de Kylo. “Y por ti yo aprendería a ser bondadoso.”

No hablaron después de eso. La luz del dia vino demasiado pronto.  
Al igual que el destino, que es tan descuidado y cruel en su propio derecho.

Una vez más vino en la forma de manos descuidadas que levantaron a Kylo. Ojos que lo examinaron, y voces que lo desprecian.

Y lo más terrible de todo, pies que tan fácilmente lo alejaban de la repisa.

“¿Es este?”

“Si. George lo encontró hace un tiempo.”

Kylo no podia moverse, no podía hablar. De haber podido, hubiera gritado por Hux, se hubiera torcido para poder ver sus ojos.

Pero no podía hacer nada de eso.

“Es bastante viejo. Muy Vintage. Podria valer algo.”

“Lo mismo pense yo. Podríamos buscar algo.”

“Si, deberíamos. Ponlo en la mesa de noche, para que no lo olvidemos otra vez.”

Kylo queria decirles que estaban equivocados. Que él no era precioso, ni valioso.

Pero lo más importante, que no quería ser apartado de Hux.

Pero no importaba lo que Kylo quería. Nunca habia importado.

La mano que lo tenía lo colocó en la mesa de noche, mirando a la pared, y él no podía hacer nada.

El era pero tan pequeño.

Y cuando cayó la noche y podía moverse una vez más, desespero a lo alta que era la mesa, y la gran distancia que tenía. Apenas podía ver a Hux desde aquí, solo su silueta en colores, una vez suficiente pero ahora inaguantablemente poco.

Se cayó de rodillas, estirando su mano inútilmente.

¡O, lo que daria por luz de luna!

¡Ah, pequeño, que suerte tienes!

Kylo se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, hace un tiempo familiar y ahora tan extraña a sus oídos.

La Sombra estaba saliendo por el ya. Podía sentir sus zarcillos deslizándose por la madera blanca de la mesita de noche, lentamente haciendo su camino hacia el.

Él sabía que la vista debería de llenarlo de alivio. Pero en vez, solo sentía pavor.

“¡No tengo suerte!” el protesto. Desesperación haciéndolo lo suficientemente atrevido como para discutir, y lo suficientemente temerario para que no le importara. “¡El está tan lejos otra vez!”

Y permanecerá tan lejos, Él dijo gentilmente. Sus zarcillos subiendo a rozar el rostro de Kylo en ambos lados, demandando su atención al obscurecer todo lo demás. Estas tan cerca de romperte ahora.

Era cierto. Tenía que serlo, porque Kylo había saboreado felicidad, y ahora que se había ido estaba listo para ahogarse en la nada.

Vuelve conmigo, continuó la Sombra, incluso mientras Kylo sacudía su cabeza. En mis lazos, en mi cuidado. Olvidaras de nuevo, y tu angustia se desvanecera.

“¡No quiero olvidar!” Kylo exclamó, mirando con ojos fieros a la repisa, y luego a la Sombra. “¡Quiero volver!”

Pero en ese momento comprendió las palabras de su Protector. Sintió su pecho llenarse de angustia. “¿De nuevo…?”

No debió haber hablado.

La ira de la Sombra era algo físico, ensordecedor y helado y todo el terror y la soledad que hacía que Kylo tragara aire de dolor y su corazón se empuñara .

¡Cosa imprudente! Rugió, oscureciendose con cada palabra. Se revolvió y pulso y creció, y Kylo tuvo miedo. ¡Desgraciado malagradecido! ¿No eh sido benigno con tigo?

Sus zarcillos seguían acercándose, y Kylo se apresuró a levantarse para evitar que se acercaran más. La Sombra era grande, tan grande, y se tuvo que tropezar atrás para evitar que uno lo tomara por su pierna.

¿No eh sido misericordioso contigo?

Kylo retrocedió al paso que La Sombra avanzaba. Se detuvo cuando se topó con la dura pared. Dolio.  
Te vuelves insolente, siseo. Olvidas lo que en verdad eres. ¡Mi juguete, mi posesión, yo te lo recordaré!

No habia salida. Kylo no podía retroceder más, no tenía forma de luchar. No había nada que hacer mientras La Sombra lo rodeaba, salvo levantar la barbilla y ver de cara al horror con valor.

El no era valiente.

Cerró los ojos.

Brazos lo rodearon, y lo levantaron.

Kylo grito. Comenzó a forcejear, golpeando y pateando ciegamente en intentos de libertad, porque no, no, no quería volver, él quería ir a Hux y la repisa y las manos-

Las manos eran tibias. Y peludas. Y definitivamente no de La Sombra.

Levantó la vista con expresión fiera, y en vez de oscuridad ominosa, encontró un oso de peluche iluminado por la luz de luna.

Su pelo era largo y descuidado, dándole más suavidad a su cuerpo esponjoso. Se colgaba alrededor de sus ojos y desde sus orejas, aunque no lo suficiente para esconder su edad. Kylo podía ver sus ojos caídos, la oreja izquierda parecía mitad masticada.

La Sombra trato de agarrarlos, agarrar a Kylo, pero el oso era veloz a pesar de su tamaño. Lo evadió, aferrando a Kylo cerca de el.

La Sombra intentó de nuevo, sus zarcillos moviéndose para apuñalar esa vez.

Un rayo de luz iluminó la mesa, cortando el camino de la oscuridad. Kylo miró con ojos muy abiertos como los látigos de sombra se quebraban al tocarla, volviéndose fragmentos luego polvo y luego nada. La Sombra gritó violentamente, voz estridente y filosa.

El oso no le prestó atención mientras continuaba su camino al borde de la mesa. Con una mano descansando sobre la cabeza de Kylo, brinco.

Kylo grito.

La caída fue acolchada por sus suaves patas y la alfombra esponjosa, tanto que Kylo apenas sintió el aterrizaje. El oso comenzó a correr en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Mirando sobre su hombro, Kylo observó como la cama se encogía más y más por la distancia, La Sombra forzada ahí por la luz de luna.

“Gracias,” susurro, forzandose a apartar la mirada.

El oso gruñó en una extraña combinación de tonos. Era fuerte, serio y completamente sin ninguna palabra. Y aun Kylo se sorprendió al poder comprenderlo.

Y estaba pasmado de que algo tan grande pudiera ser tan gentil.

“Yo estoy bien,” el dijo a respuesta de la preocupación de el oso. “¿Cual es tu nombre?”

El oso gruñó otra vez, un hilo de sílabas que Kylo entendió pero no comprendió. Era probablemente su nombre, el decidio, aunque sonaba demasiado complicado para que el lo dijera.

Pero eso no haría. Tenía que llamar algo al oso.

Levantó la mano y acaricio su cara. Con cuidado, por supuesto, porque era bastante grosero hacerlo sin permiso. Pero eso no parecía molestarle mucho al oso, haci que Kylo trazó sus dedos alrededor de los ojos caídos y la oreja mitad masticada.

“Tu oreja está un poco rota.” Como yo, pero no lo agrego. “Yo te llamaria Chewie.”

El gru;ido de respuesta que le dio el oso sonaba muy satisfecho. Le dio unas palmadas a Kylo en la cabeza y presionó su cara a su pelaje. El gesto podría haber sido sofocante, si no hubiera estado lleno de gentileza y consuelo.

Tal vez el mundo no era bondadoso, pero el oso definitivamente lo era.

Kylo dejó escapar un suspiro, y confío que Chewie lo guiará a un lugar seguro.


End file.
